Mitchell Kart series
The Mitchell Kart'' series''' is a large series in the ''Mitchell'' series. There are a total of twelve games (nine on Nintendo consoles, eight on PlayStation consoles, five on Xbox consoles, nine on Personal Computers, three on arcade and one on Steam PC) in this spin-off series, Mitchell Kart Deluxe being the latest. History The first title in the Mitchell Kart series is Mitchell Kart which was released for the Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, PlayStation and Microsoft Windows PC in 2001. The development of the first game was overseen by MITCHELL Project, the Japanese video game subsidiary of it's parent company Nickelodeon who created the original Mitchell Van Morgan, as well as many other successful games for multiple gaming consoles. Darran Jones of NowGamer suggests that the original success of Mitchell Kart was the result of including characters previously seen in Mitchell Van Morgan games, while also being a new type of racing game. Gameplay In the Mitchell Kart series, the gameplay of the games are alot similar to it's competitive game series Mario Kart and it's sibling racing game Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing. The players compete in go-kart races, controlling one of a selection of characters, typically from the Mitchell Van Morgan franchise. Up to twelve characters can compete in each race, the exact number varies between titles. One of the features of the series is the use of various power-up items obtained by driving into item boxes laid out on the course. These power-ups include Boots to give players a speed boost, Bombs to be thrown at opponents, and banana peels that can be laid on the course as hazards. The type of weapon received from an item box is often random, though sometimes influenced by the player's current position in the race. For example, players lagging far behind may receive more powerful items while the leader will only receive small defensive items. Called rubber banding, this gameplay mechanism allows other players or computers a realistic chance to catch up to the leading player. As the series has progressed, each new installment has introduced new gameplay elements, such as new courses, items, modes, and playable characters. These changes include: * Mitchell Kart introduces 4-player racing and 3D graphics. This game also introduced Valerie and Ebony as playable characters, as well as the Marquessa Missle as an item. * Mario Kart: Super Circuit introduces the ability to unlock all of the Super Mario Kart tracks. * Mitchell Kart: Double Dash features co-operative LAN play and two-player karts. It also introduces eleven new playable characters (Dr. Alexander Payne, Amanda, Kelly, Baby Luigi, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, Genola, Waluigi, Toadette, Petey Piranha, and King Boo). The game also features special items that are specific to each character. Finally, this game introduced unlockable characters to the series. * Mario Kart DS features dual-screen play and introduces online multiplayer (via Wi-Fi) & retro battle courses. Introduces Shy Guy (exclusive to DS Download Play), Dry Bones, and R.O.B. as playable characters. DS was also the first Mario Kart game to feature retro tracks from all previous versions of the game. It also introduces two new items: the Blooper and Bullet Bill. * Mario Kart Wii features motion controls, performing tricks, 12-player racing, and introduces motorbikes. Six new playable characters were introduced, being Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, Rosalina, Funky Kong, Dry Bowser, and two outfits for Mii characters. It also introduces three new items: the Mega Mushroom, Thunder Cloud, and POW Block. * Mario Kart 7 features stereoscopic 3D graphics, introduces hang gliding and submersible karts, and features an alternate first-person perspective and kart customization. Introduces Metal Mario, Lakitu, Wiggler, and Honey Queen as new playable characters. * Mario Kart 8 features 200cc mode, anti-gravity racing, introduces ATVs, uploading highlights to YouTube via Mario Kart TV (except on Switch), up to four local players in Grand Prix races, downloadable content, and is the first in the series to boast HD graphics. Introduces the Koopalings, Baby Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach as new playable characters, and Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, Villager, Isabelle from Animal Crossing, and Link from The Legend of Zelda as new DLC playable characters. The Nintendo Switch version, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, also adds the Inkling Girl and Inkling Boy from Splatoon as playable characters for the first time in the series, as well as a new battle mode, "Renegade Roundup", which plays similarly to a game of tag. Courses Many course themes recur throughout the series. Most are based on an existing area in the Mario franchise (Marquessa Land being among the most prominent), but there are a number of courses that have not appeared elsewhere, but still belong in the Raleighopolis, such as Rainbow Road. Each game in the series includes at least 16 original courses and up to 6 original battle arenas. Each game's tracks are divided into four "cups", or groups in which the player has to have the highest overall placing to win. Most courses can be done in three laps. The first game to feature courses from previous games was Mario Kart: Super Circuit, which contained all of the tracks from the original Super NES game. Starting with Mario Kart DS, each entry in the series has featured 16 "nitro" (courses belonging to its own game) and 16 "retro" tracks (courses from previous Mario Kart titles), spread across four cups each with four races. In Mario Kart 8, 16 additional tracks are available across two downloadable packages, eight for each package downloaded, including seven retro courses, four original courses, and five courses based on other Nintendo franchises, including Excitebike, F-Zero, The Legend of Zelda, and Animal Crossing. Modes of play Each installment features a variety of different modes. The following four modes recur most often in the series: * Grand Prix – Players compete in various "cups," groups of four courses each (five in Super Mario Kart) with difficulty levels based on the size of the engine, larger engines meaning faster speeds. Before Mario Kart 8 there were four difficulties: 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 150cc Mirror (courses that are mirrored in terms of direction). Mario Kart 8 added a fifth difficulty level: 200cc. Players earn points according to their finishing position in each race and the top three players with the most points overall will receive a trophy. * Time Trial – The player races alone in order to finish any course in the fastest time possible. The best time is then saved as a ghost, which the player can race against in later trials. Since Mario Kart: Double Dash, a new function called Staff Ghosts is introduced, staff Ghosts are members of the Nintendo team that set staff times for one to try and beat. One's personal best has to be better than the staff time of a ghost in order to unlock Expert Staff Ghosts, which only appeared in Mario Kart Wii and Mario Kart 7, which in turn unlock characters, vehicles, or stamps, in addition to viewing ghost data. * VS Race – Multiple human players race against each other on any course with customized rules such as team racing and item frequency. The mode also includes single-player VS races and CPU controlled players to compete in VS races as well since Mario Kart DS (except for Mario Kart 7). Super Circuit, however, features a Quick Run mode, which shares similarities with VS mode. * Battle – Multiple human players use racing items to battle each other in a closed arena. Each player starts with three balloons and loses a balloon with every hit sustained; the last player possessing at least one balloon wins. Different battle types were added as the series progressed, as well as single-player battles. Starting with Mario Kart Wii, there is a time limit for each battle. For Mario Kart 8, the battles take place on race courses. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe reintroduces arena-style tracks. Console Games Mitchell Kart '''''Mitchell Kart was the first Mitchell Kart game to be released. This game has a total of sixteen playable characters and sixteen courses to select from. This is the only title to feature sixteen courses for a Grand Prix, as all the later installments only contain four. Mitchell Kart is also the only Mitchell Kart game to featured ''Mitchell'' characters as a playable characters; some characters in the later titles will be replaced. A Thug is also a playable character, but did not reappear in the series until Mitchell Kart: Double Dash!! as it is was replaced later. Mitchell Kart was heavily influenced by Mitchell Van Morgan(1998), with some graphics and locations taken from the platform game. Being the first 64-bit Mitchell Kart game, it allows for fully 3D graphics, such as the course layouts. However, it still uses the 2D frames for the characters and items. It is the first game in the Mitchell Kart series to feature 16 playable characters out of the sixteen total drivers to choose from, which would also continue in future installments. This game features sixteen normal courses as well as four battle courses. Mitchell Kart was later re-released on the Virtual Console for 1000 points. Mitchell Kart 2 Mitchell Kart 2 is the second installment in the Mitchell Kart series. Being the first 64-bit Mitchell Kart game, it allows for fully 3D graphics, such as the course layouts. However, it still uses the 2D frames for the characters and items. It is the first game in the Mitchell Kart series to feature Donkey Kong and Wario as playable characters out of the eight total drivers to choose from, which would also continue in future installments. This game features sixteen normal courses as well as four battle courses from Mitchell Kart. Mitchell Kart 2 was later re-released on the Virtual Console for 1000 points. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Mario Kart: Super Circuit is the first Mario Kart game in the series to be brought to a handheld system. It is compatible with the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and the Nintendo DS Lite. The game features eight playable characters, all of which were featured in Mario Kart 64. Mario Kart: Super Circuit introduces twenty new courses, as well as the twenty courses from Super Mario Kart. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Mario Kart: Double Dash! is the fourth installment in the Mario Kart series. The game introduces new features such as two drivers per kart, which allowed characters to hold more items. Additionally, another new feature is Special Items, each pair of drivers has a Special Item that is only obtainable by them, the exception being King Boo and Petey Piranha, who do not possess a Special Item. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! features sixteen new courses and twenty different characters to select from. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the first installment in the series to include different karts for each character. Mario Kart DS Mario Kart DS is the fifth console installment in the Mario Kart series and the second to be released on a handheld system. Unlike Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Mario Kart DS returns to single character driving and does not feature Special Items. The game has 64-bit graphics and includes an all new Mission Mode for players to complete missions within a time limit. The game features 12 characters, with eight default racers and four unlockable racers. It is the second game in the series to feature courses found in earlier installments. In the Retro Grand Prix mode, players can select to race in courses from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. The courses from the Nitro Grand Prix are based upon the latest games in the Mario series. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 'Mario Kart Arcade GP' was the first of the two ''Mario Kart arcade games. It was released in 2005. It featured Pac-Man characters, as it was a collaboration with Namco. Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 was the second Mario Kart arcade game released in 2007. Like the previous one, it featured Pac-Man characters. It added two new characters as well: Waluigi and Mametchi. Mitchell Kart Wii Mario Kart Wii is the sixth console Mario Kart game, released for the Wii in April 10, 2008-April 30, 2009. Other than the Wii Wheel gimmick, Mario Kart Wii featured 12 characters in a race, rather than 8 as in previous installments. Also unlike the previous games, Mario Kart Wii featured bikes as well as karts, and while in mid-air, tricks can be performed after shaking the Wii Remote. Like Mario Kart DS, the game offered an online mode for multiplayer play. Mitchell Kart: Double Dash 2 Mitchell Kart: Double Dash 2 is the sixth console Mario Kart game, released for the Wii in April 10, 2008-April 30, 2009. Other than the Wii Wheel gimmick, Mario Kart Wii featured 12 characters in a race, rather than 8 as in previous installments. Also unlike the previous games, Mario Kart Wii featured bikes as well as karts, and while in mid-air, tricks can be performed after shaking the Wii Remote. Like Mario Kart DS, the game offered an online mode for multiplayer play. Mario Kart 7 Mario Kart 7 is a video game for the Nintendo 3DS. It has Metal Mitchell, Lakitu, Wiggler and Beezwax as the newcomers. Unlike Mitchell Kart Wii, this game goes back to the original 8-characters per race, and the motorbikes from the said previous game are excluded. Many new features have been added to this game such as hang-gliding when doing a huge jump and being able to drive underwater in certain parts or the courses, as well as new items and characters. In Time Trials, players now have the option to race against seven different ghost data. Also in this installment is the ability to race in a first-person perspective. In Online Multiplayer the player now has a new option to create or join a Community. Communities are a lot like the Grand Prix except the player can create a community with rules such as which courses other racers will play, what sort of items will appear and what engine class it will be, a lot like VS Mode. The player can join a community that has a name and a set of rules and play against other players, or he/she can create his/her own community and having racers play by the player's rules. ''Mario Kart Arcade GP DX It has been recently announced that a new ''Mario Kart arcade title is being worked on, named Mario Kart Arcade GP DX, which is being developed by Namco Bandai Games in partnership with Nintendo. It features the return of gliders and underwater racing from Mitchell Kart 7, it was released in Japan at July 25, 2013 and December 31, 2013 in the U.S.A. ''Mitchell Kart 8 'Mitchell Kart 8' is a Wii U, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One game that was released in May 2014. It includes anti-gravity racing and returning elements from previous games like 12-player racing from ''Mario Kart Wii and kart customization from'' Mario Kart 7''. New characters introduced in this game are the Marquessalings, Baby Rosalina, and Pink Gold Peach. ''Mitchell Kart Deluxe 'Mitchell Kart Deluxe' is a Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows PC and Steam PC game that was released in May 2017. It includes anti-gravity racing and returning elements from previous games like 12-player racing from ''Mitchell Kart Wii and kart customization from '' Mitchell Kart 7'' and '' Mitchell Kart 8''. New characters introduced in this game are Gordo the villain from the [[Mitchell Galaxy series|''Mitchell Galaxy series]], Dora and Diego from the Dora The Explorer series, and finally Victoria "Vikki" Franco from Vikko RPM. Team Mitchell Kart 'Team Mitchel Kart''' is a Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One game that was released in May 2019. Trivia *Not counting any of the arcade games, there is, so far, always a different Mitchell Kart game per system. fr:Mitchell Kart (série) Category:Games by Series Category:Mitchell Kart series Category:Spin-offs Paramount franchises